1.11 Fährtensucher/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Es beginnt genau dort, wo Folge 1.10 endete. Sayid hat die Augen geschlossen und ruht sich aus. Jack hat gerade seine Wunden versorgt, während Hurley ihm und Kate seine erschreckende Entdeckung erläutert. Hurley: Er war nicht an Bord. Kate: Wer war nicht an Bord? Hurley: Ethan – dieser Kanadier. Er steht nicht auf der Passagierliste. Jack: Wo zum Teufel steckt er? Hurley: Weiß nicht. Das letzte Mal hab ich ihn gestern... Jack hebt den Kopf, dreht sich suchend herum und ruft zu den anderen ringsum hinüber. Jack: Hat jemand Ethan gesehen? Kate: Sayids Bein... Jack achtet nicht auf sie. Jack: [Laut] Hat irgend jemand Ethan gesehen? Michael kommt herbeigelaufen. Auch Locke tritt vor. Michael: Ja, ja, er wollte Holz hacken. Er war auf dem Weg in Richtung Strand. [Er bemerkt Sayid] Wie geht's Sayid? Was ist passiert? Jack beachtet auch ihn nicht. Er sieht alarmiert aus, sieht sich suchend um. Jack: Wo ist Charlie? Er macht ein paar Schritte und fährt hastig suchend herum. Kate: Was? Jack: [Drängender] Wo ist Charlie? Locke wirft einen Blick vom Höhleneingang zurück. Auch Kate dreht sich um. Locke: Er ist Claire nachgelaufen. Jack erstarrt. Die anderen tauschen beunruhigte Blicke. SCHNITT. Jack und Locke rennen so schnell sie können durch den Dschungel, immer dem schmalen Weg folgend, der hinunter zum Strand führt. Irgendwann sieht Locke etwas und bleibt abrupt stehen. Locke: Jack! Jack bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu ihm zurück. Locke tritt vom Weg ins Gebüsch und zückt sein Messer, starrt auf den Boden. Jack kommt hinzu. Da liegt Claires Tasche im Gebüsch. Jack: Sie wollte wieder zurück zum Strand. Claire – die gehört ihr. Er ist völlig außer sich vor Sorge, sieht sich suchend um, während Locke sich hinkniet und das Gebiet um die Tasche herum unter die Lupe nimmt. Jack: [Bestürzt, wie zu sich selbst] Was ist passiert? Was..? Locke: Ich weiß es nicht. Jack sieht nach links und rechts, doch überall sind nur stumme dichte Büsche. Locke: Fußspuren. Jack fährt zu Locke herum. Der deutet auf etwas. Locke: Von mindestens drei verschiedenen Personen, überall verteilt. Es sieht ein bisschen nach einem Kampf aus. Locke steht auf, entdeckt wieder etwas auf dem schmutzigen Boden. Jack: Was? Was ist denn? Locke: Schleifspuren hier... und hier. Jack: Ja, Charlie. Er war bei ihr. Locke: Ich fürchte sie wurden entführt. Sie tauschen einen raschen Blick. Während Locke ganz ruhig bleibt und nachdenkt, beginnt Jack wie von Sinnen zu rufen. Jack: Claire! Charlie! Locke sieht auf den Boden hinunter. Locke: Jack! Jack: [Ohne auf Locke zu achten] Claire! Locke: [Lauter] Jack! Jack sieht zu ihm hinüber. Locke hält sich seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, damit Jack ruhig wird. Jack ist zu aufgeregt, kann nicht stillstehen und sich auch nur schwer darauf einlassen. Locke: [Eindringlich ] Shh. Jack folgt Locke, der den Spuren am Boden nachgeht. Eine Weile gehen sie schweigend und angespannt, dann kniet Locke sich auf den Boden herunter, um einen näheren Blick auf die Spuren zu werfen. Locke: Die Spuren sind noch frisch. Jack: Ich versteh das alles nicht. Wie kann ein einzelner zwei Menschen wegschleifen, noch dazu ne Schwangere? Locke: Du stellst die falsche Frage. Nicht wie, wieso? Jack: Glaubst du, es war Ethan? Locke: Was anderes fällt mir nicht ein. Dir vielleicht? Jack: Er allein? Wie soll das gehen? Locke: Wir können nicht für alle unsere Hand ins Feuer legen. Und um eins nicht zu vergessen, wer sagt, dass wir alle kennen? Jack: Wie bitte? Locke: Sayid hat gesagt, es gibt noch andere. Jack: [Rasch] Sayid hat gesagt, dass wir nicht allein sind. Locke: Sehr spitzfindig. Jack: Sayid ist verletzt. Wir wissen nicht mal, wo er gewesen ist. Er hat Wahnvorstellungen. Locke: Ich kann dir nur sagen, was mir die Spuren verraten. Jack: [Ungeduldig] Du brauchst mir nur zu sagen, in welche Richtung ich gehen muss. Locke: Jack, wir wissen nicht was hier vor sich geht. Jack: [Stur] Wir wissen genug. Locke: Wir müssen uns besser vorbereiten. Lass uns zu den Höhlen zurückgehen, mehr Leute und Waffen holen.. Jack: [Ungehalten] Wohin sind sie gegangen, Locke? Locke sieht widerwillig wieder auf den Boden, deutet mit seiner Messerspitze in eine Richtung. Ohne zu zögern rennt Jack los. Locke sieht ihm besorgt hinterher. SCHNITT. Jack rennt so schnell er kann durch den Dschungel. Er keucht und schwitzt. Rückblick Ein Operationssaal. Jack steht mit einem Operationsteam am Tisch und ist mitten in einem Eingriff. Monitore piepen. Draußen ist es schon dunkel. Schwester: Vitalparameter verschlechtern sich. Jack: Komm schon. Anästhesist: Blutdruck fällt. Sie verblutet uns. Jack: Nein, ich hab die Arterie. Fast feritg. Anästhesist: Herzstillstand. Der Herzlinie auf dem Monitor verebbt zu einer flachen Linie. Ein schriller Piepton durchbricht die angespannte Stille. Jack: Ein Milligramm Epi. Holt den Notfallkoffer her! Er arbeitet angespannt weiter. Schwester: Ein Milligramm Epi Jack: Arterie verschlossen. Näht sie zu. Schwester: Defi. Jack: Geladen? Schwester: Geladen. Jack: Und weg. Alle weichen etwas vom Tisch zurück, und Jack schockt die Patientin einmal, um ihr Herz wieder in Gang zu bringen. Er wirft einen Blick auf den Monitor. Keine Veränderung. Sofort setzt er zum zweiten Versuch an. Jack: Geladen? Schwester: Geladen. Jack: Und weg. Er schockt sie ein zweites Mal. Doch die Linie auf dem Monitor zeigt keine Änderung. Er gibt der Schwester die Paddles zurück und beginnt angespannt, das Herz mit der Hand zu massieren. Jack: Na, komm schon. Komm zurück. Komm doch. Er prüft den Monitor. Doch immer noch nichts. Er massiert weiter heftig das nicht mehr klopfende Herz. Seine Teamkollegen ringsum werfen sich betretene Blicke zu. Jack ist der einzige, der wirklich noch um das Leben der Patientin kämpft. Jack: Mach schon. Komm zurück. Komm doch. Stimme: Mach Schluss. Jack: [Dessen ungeachtet] Komm schon. Komm schon. Komm zurück. Es ist ganz still ringsum. Jack kämpft und kämpft. Die anderen stehen reglos herum. Nur das schrille Piepen des Herzmonitors ist außer Jacks verbissenem Murmeln zu hören. Jack: Na los, komm schon. Komm schon, du schaffst es. Komm schon. Na, komm schon. Im Hintergrund zieht Jacks Dad seinen Mundschutz herunter. Christian Shephard: Mach Schluss, Jack. Es ist vorbei. Sieh es ein. Jack stoppt, völlig erschöpft und außer Atem. Er zieht seinen Mundschutz herunter und nimmt langsam die Schutzbrille ab, hebt den Kopf und sieht unwillig zu seinem Vater hinüber. Jack: Dann sieh du es auch ein. Sie tauschen einen langen angespannten Blick. Jacks sieht fast vorwurfsvoll aus. Inselabschnitt Kate: [Im Hintergrund, aufgebracht] Du hast ihn allein gehen lassen? Locke ist zur Höhle zurückgekehrt und vertaut gerade wieder seinen Metallkoffer. Locke: Keine Sorge, ich hol ihn ein. Gibt es was Neues vom Strand? Locke hat alles zusammengesammelt, was er für die Suche brauchen könnte, und wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate folgt ihm rasch. Kate: Nein, nichts. Keine Spur von Ethan. [Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Ich begleite dich. Ohne zu zögern reicht Locke ihr ein Messer. Locke: [Trocken] Das dachte ich mir. Von hinten kommt Boone auf Locke zu. Shannon rast hinter ihm her. Shannon: Was hast du vor? Ich will Wasser holen und dann zurück zum Strand. Das ist nicht... Boone beachtet sie nicht, bleibt vor Locke und Kate stehen. Boone: Ihr stellt einen Suchtrupp zusammen. Kann ich helfen? Shannon: [Spöttisch zu Boone] Wir sind auf einer unbewohnten Insel, ohne Hubschrauber und Walkie-Talkies. Wie stellst du dir eigentlich vor, sie zu finden? Locke: Wir folgen Ethans Fährte. Irgendein Zeichen hinterlässt jeder, der in der Wildnis wandert. Zertrampelte Grashalme, zerbrochene Zweige. Vor allem wenn man Gefangene dabei hat. [Zu Boone] Und Boone, ich könnte noch jemanden gebrauchen, wenn du mitwillst? Boone: Ja, ich will mit. Locke: Dann lasst uns aufbrechen. Sie machen sich eilig auf den Weg. Boone wirft der entsetzten Shannon noch einen Blick zu. SCHNITT. Walt hält Vincent an der Leine und läuft neben Michael her, der zu Locke und den anderen unterwegs ist. Walt: Ich könnte Vincent nehmen und ihn an irgendwas von Charlie riechen lassen. Und ich kann auch helfen. Michael: [Zu Walt] Ich hab schon nein gesagt. [Zu Locke] Hey, Locke, wir wollen nicht einfach rumsitzen und auf Neuigkeiten warten. Locke: Danke, aber wir sind soweit. Zu viele machen uns nur langsamer. Michael: [Verblüfft] Verstehe. Vielleicht werde ich einfach noch einen Trupp zusammenstellen. Locke: Gute Idee. Wir gehen nach Norden. Geht ihr doch nach Süden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wendet Locke sich ab und macht sich davon. Boone und Kate bleiben einen Moment etwas betreten zurück, doch um den Anschluss nicht zu verpassen, müssen auch sie sich aufmachen. Michael bleibt sprachlos hinter ihnen zurück. Walt wirft Michael einen skeptischen Blick zu. Der steht einen Moment reglos, dann wendet er sich um. Michael: Komm mit. SCHNITT. Jack rennt durch den Dschungel. Bleibt kurz stehen. Vor ihm flattert ein Vogen auf. Jack dreht sich nach links, geht weiter, dreht sich nach rechts und sieht sich suchend um. Hilflos. Weiß nicht, wohin sich zu wenden. Atmet tief ein. Dann entdeckt er ein zerrissenes Pflanzenblatt. Er starrt es an. Und erinnert sich. Rückblick Die tote Patientin liegt auf einer Bare. Eine Schwester zieht ihr das Laken über das bleiche Gesicht. Jack steht mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihr und starrt die Leiche an. Die Schwester verlässt das Zimmer. Nun sind nur noch Jack und sein Vater im leeren Operationsraum. Christian Shephard: Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es je soweit kommt. Du platzt in meine OP, operierst an meinem Patienten. Jack: Du musstest den Eingriff nicht so vornehmen. Christian Shephard: Ich muss gar nichts machen. Jack: Ja, selbstverständlich nicht. Christian Shephard: Ich habe diesen Eingriff so vorgenommen - diese Notfalloperation - weil man nach mir gerufen hat, als sie.. in die Notaufnahme kam. Jack: Ich war im Ruheraum. Christian Shephard: Und da hättest du auch bleiben sollen. Das gesamte Gespräch verläuft äußerst angespannt. Jack ist zurückhaltend, fast bestürzt. Und leise. Sein Vater hingegen von oben herab, als hätte er einen kleinen dummen Schuljungen vor sich. Christian Shephard: Woher wusstest du überhaupt..? Jack: Eine der Schwestern bat mich, zu kommen. Christian Shephard: Wer? Jack sagt nichts, starrt seinen Vater nur angespannt an. Christian Shephard lacht leise spöttisch auf. Christian Shephard: Oh, wie dankbar ich bin, dass ihr euch so rührend um mich kümmert. Jack: Sie hat berichtet, dass deine Hände zitterten. Christian Shephard: Meine Hände haben nicht - Jack: Du hast ihre Leberarterie verletzt. Sie ist verblutet.. Christian Shephard: Sie war in einem Autounfall, Jack. In ihr drin sah es schlimm aus. Jack: Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Christian Shephard wird lauter und ungehaltener. Auch Jack hält sich nicht mehr länger zurück. Christian Shephard: Sie haben mich gerufen, nicht dich. Jack: Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob dich oder mich! Du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Christian Shephard: Willst du mich etwa belehren? Jack schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf, lacht fast spöttisch, doch ebenso bedrückt und senkt den Kopf. Jack: Ja klar... Christian Shephard: [Aufgebracht] Dann erklär mir eins: Wenn du nebenan warst, und ich im Restaurant beim Mittagessen, warum haben sie dann mich gerufen?! Jack schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf. Dr. Shephard wendet sich zum Gehen. Jack wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Jack: Und? Wie viele Drinks hattest du, Dad? Sein Vater bleibt stehen und sieht sich ganz langsam zu ihm um. Starrt Jack an. Inselabschnitt Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Jack! Jack steht im Dschungel und starrt vor sich hin. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Jack! Jack fährt herum und sieht die drei auf sich zukommen. Locke: Du hattest Glück und bist im Kreis gelaufen. Das hat zwar nichts mit systematischer Suche zu tun, aber sonst hätten wir dich nie gefunden. Jack sagt kein Wort. Er starrt nur angespannt vor sich hin. Kate geht langsam zu ihm hinüber. Kate: [Sachte] Hast du was entdeckt? Jack: [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Nein. Locke: Du solltest zu den Höhlen zurück gehen. Nach Sayid sehen. Jack unterbricht ihn ungehalten. Jack: Sayid ist gut versorgt. Wenn ihr mich gefunden habt, dann finden wir auch Charlie und Claire, also gibt es eine Fährte oder nicht? Er sieht aus, als wollte er schon wieder losrennen, völlig unruhig und außer sich. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke: Jack, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Jack: Was? Locke: Ich habe beim Jagen viel Zeit mit Ethan verbracht. Er war nie irgendwie auffällig. Aber so viel ich auch weiß über's Jagen oder Fährtenlesen, er weiß mehr. Ich möchte nicht, dass dem einzigen Arzt auf der Insel irgend etwas zustößt. Geh wieder zurück. Du bist der Arzt. Lass mich der Jäger sein. Jack hört scheinbar ruhig zu und nickt. Dann sieht er Locke an. Jack: Können wir jetzt weitergehen? Locke wirft ihm noch einen längeren Blick zu. Locke: Folgt mir. Kate sieht Jack zutiefst beunruhigt hinter. SCHNITT. Michael ist immer noch aufgebracht darüber, wie Locke ihn abgefertigt hat, und beschwert sich bei Hurley, während die beiden ihre Wasserflaschen auffüllen. Michael: Ich wollte helfen und von ihm kommt nur: "Geht nach Süden". Damit ich ihm nicht in die Quere komme oder was? Hurley: Wir sind alle angespannt. Locke ist da keine Ausnahme, Mann. Michael: Na und? Ich hab fünf Leute gefunden, die mit mir gehen wollen. Die bereit sind, ihren Kopf hinzuhalten, um Charlie und Claire zu finden. Ich will damit sagen, dass ich keine Lust habe, mich wie ein Bürger zweiter Klasse behandeln zu lassen, nur weil sich Meister Proper mit Wildschweinen auskennt. Walt: Er kennt sich nicht nur mit Wildschweinen aus. Mr. Locke ist ein Krieger. Er kann jagen, er kann Fährten lesen und er hat an die Messer gedacht. Also an eurer Stelle würd ich auf ihn hören. Michael starrt ihn finster an. Auch Hurley wirft Walt einen Blick zu. Michael: Du sollst nicht auf ihn hören. Ist das klar? Walt nickt unzufrieden. Michael wendet sich zum Gehen. Michael: Du bleibst bei Hurley. Ich bin vielleicht kein Krieger, aber ich werde nach Süden gehen. Damit zieht er den Reißverschluss seines Rucksacks zu und verlässt die Höhle. Walt und Hurley sehen ihm nach. Hurley: Zuhause bin ich selber sowas ähnliches wie'n Krieger. Walt wirft ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, dann sieht er wieder dorthin, wo Michael verschwunden ist. SCHNITT. Locke reißt einen Streifen von einem roten T-Shirt ab und bindet es in Augenhöhe um einen Baumstamm. Er ist ganz außer Atem, verschwitzt und erschöpft. Locke: Wir markieren unsern Weg.. in Augenhöhe. Wenn wir das regelmäßig tun, gehen wir nicht verloren. Boone beobachtet Locke aufmerksam. Boone: Aber Sie finden doch den Weg, oder? Locke: Und wenn mir was zustößt? Boone: Vielleicht sollte ich mich lieber darum kümmern. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu und lächelt, wirft ihm das rote T-Shirt zu. Jack und Kate kommen hinzu. Jack: Irgendwas? Locke: Noch nicht. Jack: [Ungeduldig] Wenn du die Fährte nicht finden kannst.. Locke: Ich finde sie schon wieder. Wir sollten kurz rasten. Einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Jack: [Fassungslos] Du willst jetzt rasten? Es muss schon fast vier Uhr sein. Wenn die Sonne untergeht, wird es unmöglich.. Locke: [Unterbricht ihn] Es ist 4:25. Und trotzdem werde ich mich ausruhen. Jack starrt Locke fassungslos an. Locke nimmt seine Wasserflasche und setzt sich hin. Jack sieht aus, als wollte er weiter mit ihm diskutieren. Da geht Kate zu ihm hinüber. Kate: Kann ich mal mit dir reden? Jack wirft ihr einen raschen Blick zu, dann noch einen unzufriedenen auf Locke, ehe er Kate folgt. Sie entfernen sich von den anderen. Kate: [Aufgebracht] Würde es dich umbringen, Locke ein bisschen Ruhe zu gönnen? Jack: Schon möglich. Kate: [Fast bittend] Hör auf damit. Jack: [Stur] Womit? Er wirft ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Kate: Damit. [Pause. Jack wendet sich von ihr ab] Was ist los? Jack gibt etwas von seinem sturen Widerstand auf. Klingt plötzlich verzweifelt. Jack: Ich hab ihr... nicht geglaubt-- Claire. Also gab ich ihr was zur Beruhigung.. Kate: Jack, du kannst doch nicht-- Jack: Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie verfolgt wird, dass sie angegriffen wurde und ich.. sie-sie wirkte so durcheinander, dass ich dachte die Schwangerschaft und der Stress, hier zu sein könnten.. [Er seufzt verzweifelt] Ich glaubte ihr einfach nicht. Kate sieht ihn stumm an. Noch ehe sie etwas sagen kann, brüllt Locke aus dem Hintergrund. Locke: Jack! Und Jack rennt sofort zu ihm hinüber. SCHNITT. Locke hält ein Stück Pflaster in der Hand. Es ist einer der Streifen, die Charlie sich um die Finger gewickelt und mit Buchstaben zu dem Wort „Late“ verziert hatte. Locke hält das „L“ in der Hand. Boone beugt sich über ihn und starrt auf den Buchstaben. Jack und Kate kommen rasch hinzu. Kate: Was ist das? Jack kniet sich neben Locke und nimmt ihm das Pflaster ab. Locke: Erkennst du's wieder? Jack: [Nickt] Es gehört Charlie. Boone: Ist es ihm.. einfach runtergefallen. Jack: Nein. Er hinterlässt Zeichen für uns. Jack und Locke tauschen einen Blick. Locke nickt zustimmend. SCHNITT. Die kleine Gruppe setzt ihren raschen angespannten Weg durch den dichten Dschungel fort. Jack entdeckt das Pflaster mit dem „A“ drauf aufgespießt auf einem dünnen abgebrochenen Zweig. Jack: Sie sind hier lang. Er deutet in eine Richtung Locke: Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Locke steht einer anderen Richtung zugewandt. Locke: Hier ist noch eine Fährte. Jack seufzt, fährt sich mit der Hand über die verschwitzte Stirn. Klingt schon wieder äußerst ungeduldig. Jack: Was meinst du mit "noch eine"? Locke: Hier sind Fußspuren. Jemand ging in diese Richtung weiter. Jack: [Stur] Charlie zeigt uns mit diesen Dingern den Weg. Sie sind hier lang gegangen. Kate: Es sei denn, es ist gar nicht Charlie, der sie zurücklässt. Jack wirft ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. Kate lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Kate: Wenn Ethan weiß, dass wir ihm folgen, könnte er versuchen, uns zu verwirren. Er läuft in eine Richtung los und kommt in den eigenen Fußspuren zurück. Alle drei starren Kate überrascht an. Boone: Warte mal, bist du jetzt der Fährtenleser? Locke: Du bist voller Überraschungen. Jack: [Rasch] Also haben wir zwei Fährten. Lasst uns aufteilen. Ich geh da lang. Locke: Nein, wir sollten zusammenbleiben. Jack: Wieso? Wir haben zwei Fährten und wie es aussieht zwei Fährtenfinder. Locke betrachtet ihn einen Moment nachdenklich. Gibt dann nach. Locke: Seid vorsichtig. Jack schlägt sofort den Weg mit den Pflastern ein, Kate folgt ihm. Boone und Locke wenden sich in die Richtung mit den Fußspuren. SCHNITT. Sawyer und Walt schlendern durch den Dschungel. Sawyer hat eine volle Wasserflasche in der Hand. Sawyer: Wer wurde von wem entführt? Walt: Charlie und Claire. Ethan soll sie verschleppt haben. Sawyer: Ethan hat sie verschleppt? Walt: Ja. Sawyer: Und warum hat er das? Wer zum Teufel ist Ethan? Sawyer kniet sich herunter, um seinen Schuh zuzubinden. Walt: Keine Ahnung. Der steht nicht auf der Liste. Der Passagierliste. Sawyer: Und wenn er nen falschen Namen angegeben hat? Walt: Nen falschen Namen angeben ist dumm. Sawyer grinst in sich hinein. Sawyer: Also gut, Kurzer, was glaubst du, wo Ethan herkommt? Walt: Vielleicht war er ja schon auf der Insel, schon vor uns. Sawyer: Du hast wirklich ne blühende Phantasie, Kleiner. Walt: Es könnten sogar noch mehr Menschen hier sein. Sawyer packt seinen Rucksack und schlägt wieder den Weg zurück zum Strand ein. Sawyer: Ein paar böse Eingeborene haben also jemanden bei uns eingeschmuggelt, um ne Schwangere und nen ehemaligen MTV-Clown zu entführen. Ja, wirklich clever. Und warum erfahr die Abendnachrichten von einem Sechsjährigen? Walt: Ich bin zehn. Sawyer: [Trocken] Okay, dann muss es wohl wahr sein. Damit dreht er sich um und setzt seinen Weg zum Strand fort. Walt: Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frag Sayid. Er sagt, wir sind nicht allein. Sawyer bleibt stehen und dreht sich zu Walt herum, nun nicht mehr amüsiert. Sawyer: Sayid ist wieder da? Walt sagt nichts mehr, wendet sich ab und geht zur Höhle zurück. Sawyer starrt ihm mit finsterer Miene nach. SCHNITT. Boone bindet einen roten Stoffstreifen an einen Baum. Boone: Rotes Hemd. Locke dreht sich um. Locke: Hm? Boone: Rotes Hemd. [Locke starrt ihn nur an] Kennen Sie nicht "Star Trek"? Locke: Oh, nicht wirklich. Er wendet sich wieder um und macht sich daran, einen Berg zu erklimmen. Boone: Wenn die wichtigen Leute auf einen neuen Planeten runtergehen, werden sie von irgendwelchen Crewmitgliedern begleitet, und die tragen immer rote Hemden. Und die werden immer getötet. Locke: Ja? Boone: Ja. Locke: Ist ja'n jämmerlicher Captain. Boone lacht in sich hinein. Boone: Was machen Sie im richtigen Leben, Mr. Locke? Locke: Sag ruhig John. Boone: John. Locke: Warum rätst du nicht? Boone: Also entweder bist du Tierpräparator oder Auftragskiller. Locke lacht in sich hinein. Locke: Ich war... regionaler Vertriebsassistent einer Verpackungsfabrik. Boone: Eine Verpackungsfabrik? Locke nickt. Locke: Die machen Verpackungen. Boone grinst als glaubte er ihm nicht. Boone: Ja, klar. SCHNITT. Jack hastet durch den Dschungel. Er eilt so schnell voran, daß Kate Schwierigkeiten hat, ihm zu folgen. Beide sind völlig verschwitzt und außer Atem. Jack sieht nicht einmal zurück. Er hastet wie besessen. Kate: [Keuchend] Geht's vielleicht etwas langsamer! Jack: Du hast gesagt, dass das die Richtung ist. Kate: Ich glaube, dass das die Richtung ist. Ich kann das nicht so gut wie Locke. Kate stolpert und fällt fast. Jack hält kurz inne und wirft ihr einen düsteren Blick zu. Verschnauft tatächlich kurz. Jack: Warum bist du so geübt im Umgang mit Fährten? Konntest du's schon vorher, oder hast du's auf der Flucht gelernt? Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Kate: Ich versuche nur zu helfen, Jack. Jack: [Aufgebracht] Weißt du was helfen könnte? Ein wenig Wahrhaftigkeit. Erzähl mir was Wahres, irgend etwas. Kate: [Keuchend, unwillig und mit einem ärgerlichen Blick] Mein Vater war in der Armee -- Ranger Battalion. Wir lebten in Fort Lewis, Washington State. [Sie lässt ihren Blick nachdenklich durch den Dschungel gleiten ] Wir waren oft wandern. Einmal haben wir acht Stunden lang Rehe verfolgt. Er wollte immer in der Wildnis sein. Das war seine Religion. Sie sieht um sich. Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Sie fängt ihn auf, runzelt die Stirn. Kate: Das ist wahr. Willst du mir auch was erzählen, Jack? Sie geht ärgerlich an Jack vorbei. Er sagt nichts, sieht nur nach vorn und erinnert sich... Rückblick Jack betritt ein Büro im Krankenhaus. Christian Shephard: Dank, dass du kommen konntest. Setz dich. Jack schließt die Tür hinter sich und bleibt stehen. Sein Vater sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er dreht eine Aktemappe zu Jack herum, in der ein Schreiben liegt. Legt einen Stift dazu und schiebt beides auffordernd zu Jack hinüber. Jack: [Leise] Was steht drin? Christian Shephard: Die Wahrheit – dass die Patientin nach einem Autounfall in die Notaufnahme kam, dass sie wegen starker innerer Butungen notoperiert werden musste, dass du dazukamst, aber sie trotz aller Anstrengungen ihren schweren Verletzungen erlag. Jack nickt ganz langsam. Jack: Hast ja alles gut hingekriegt, nur nicht die Patientin. [Bitter] Du hattest im Operationssaal nichts verloren. Christian Shephard: Ich hätte wohl kaum operiert, wäre ich dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen. Jack: Das ist schon vorgekommen. Christian Shephard: Und zwar deshalb, weil ich immer noch in der Lage bin, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Jack: Wie kannst du das nach dem gestrigen Tag immer noch sagen? Christian Shephard: Das Problem ist nicht - Jack: Du hattest dich nicht im Griff. Christian Shephard: Ich kenne meine Grenzen. Jack: Ich unterschreibe das nicht. Christian Shephard: Du warst Teil eines Teams, Jack. Ich halte dafür nicht allein den Kopf hin. Du hast mich abgelöst. Du hattest die alleinige Kontrolle als sie starb. Sie starren einander an. Beide angespannt und ablehnend. Doch Christian wird plötzlich etwas vertraulicher. Christian Shephard: Jack, in der Chirurgie passieren Unfälle, immer wieder, das ist die Wahrheit und das weißt du. Aber wenn du dich weigerst, das zu unterschreiben.. wenn du das Wort Alkohol erwähnst, dann wird sich alles nur noch darum drehen. Sie nehmen mir die Approbation weg. Jack: [Leise, aber fest] Ja ... das werden sie. Christian Shephard: Ich weiß, ich bin streng zu dir gewesen. Aber nur so wird aus weichem Metall schließlich harter Stahl. Jack schüttelt den Kopf und sieht auf den Boden hinunter. Er ist ganz aufgelöst. Sein Vater steht auf und kommt auf ihn zu, Jack sieht ihn nicht an. Christian Shephard: Und nur deswegen bist du der beste Nachwuchschirurg der Stadt geworden... und nur.. nur für dich und deine Karriere hab ich das alles getan. Ich musste einige Aspekte unserer Beziehung opfern, damit viele hundert oder gar tausende von Patienten leben können dank deiner außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Er legt eine Hand auf Jacks Schulter. Jack sieht immer noch zu Boden. Blinzelt heftig. Sein Vater klopft ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter und wendet sich wieder ab. Christian Shephard: Du hast noch sehr.. sehr viel vor dir. Was passiert ist gestern.. ich verspreche dir, wird nie wieder passieren. Und wie du.. wie du siehst Er hält ihm wieder auffordernd den Stift entgegen. Christian Shephard: ..geht.. geht es dabei nicht nur um meine Karriere... es geht um mein Leben. Jack zögert, ringt mit sich, ihm fällt es sichtlich schwer. Doch dann nimmt er den Stift und unterschreibt das Formular. Christian Shephard: Ich danke dir, mein Sohn. Danke. Jack starrt ihn an und sagt kein Wort. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT zu den Höhlen. Schritte klingen am Eingang auf. Sayid schläft auf seinem Krankenlager. Sawyer geht zu ihm hinüber und stellt seinen Rucksack ab. Sayid wacht auf und setzt sich mit einem Satz auf, starrt Sawyer an. Der erwidert seinen Blick. Und setzt sich dann. Sawyer: Was für ne Überraschung. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr Moslems das Wort Karma kennt, aber anscheinend hat die Insel einen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und serviert dich mir auf dem Silbertablett. Sayid: Was willst du? Sawyer: Dr. Ganz-korrekt traut mir nicht mit den Antibiotika, also muss ich mich hier jeden Tag raufschleppen, um sie zu kriegen. Sawyer entdeckt ein Rasiermesser auf dem Tischchen neben Sayid, schnappt es sich, klappt es auf und betrachtet es eingehend. Sawyer: Ein etwas weniger großherziger Mensch als ich könnte übrigens die Gelegenheit nutzen und dir ganz fürchterlich die Fresse polieren, und das ohne jede Gegenwehr. Sayid: Du willst Genugtuung, nur zu. Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich das Camp aus Scham verlassen hab, und eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht zurückkehren. Sawyer: Sorry, ich kann dir keine Vergebung anbieten. Wenn du nicht zurückkommen wolltest, wieso bist du dann hier? Sayid: Die französische Frau hat mich gefangengenommen. Sawyer: Die Frau, die seit 16 Jahren diesen Funkspruch sendet? Sie lebt? Sayid: Sie war auf einer Expedition. Hat dann hier Schiffbruch erlitten. Sawyer: Ist sie alleine? Sayid: Sie sagt, dass auf der Insel noch andere sind. Sawyer: Von der Expedition? Sayid: Nein, sie glaubt, dass ihr gesamtes Team krank geworden ist. Und deswegen hat sie alle getötet. Sawyer: Nicht schlecht. Und diese anderen, wer zur Hölle sind die? Sayid: Keine Ahnung. Sie hat sie nie gesehen. Sawyer: Interessant. Sie hat nie jemanden gesehen, aber sie sind da? Sayid: Wenn man ihr glaubt. Sawyer: Glaubst du ihr? Sayid: Vielleicht ja. Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber auf dem Rückweg... da konnte ich etwas merkwürdiges hören. Es umgab mich. Sawyer: Wie hörte sich das an? Sayid: [Seufzt] Bist du gekommen, um mir etwas zu sagen, Sawyer? Oder willst du nur immer weiter Fragen stellen, auf die ich keine Antwort weiß? Für einen Moment sieht Sawyer Sayid nur an. Dann klappt er das Rasiermesser wieder zusammen und wirft es zurück in die Kiste. Sawyer: Die Flut kommt den Strand hoch. [Er rappelt sich auf] Das Wrack ist schon fast im Wasser. Er schwingt sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Sawyer: [Über seine Schulter hinweg] Ich habe dein Signalfeuer am Leben gehalten. Damit verschwindet er. Sayid sieht ihm nachdenklich hinterher. SCHNITT. Hurley und Walt sitzen am Strand und spielen Lockes Backgammon. Das Spielbrett haben sie auf einen aus Taschen aufgestapelten Tisch gelegt. Hurley würfelt. Hurley: Verdammt. Walt: Du kommst nicht rein. Hurley: [Leicht genervt] Ja, ich komm nicht rein, weiß ich. Walt: Ich bin dran. Hurley: Dann los. Walt: Bitte vier und drei. Walt nimmt die Würfel, wirft sie in den Würfelbecher und schüttelt ihn heftig, pustet auf sie, schüttelt wieder, pustet noch mal und schüttelt und schüttelt... Hurley wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Walt pustet noch einmal auf die Würfel. Hurley: Alter, würdest du bitte würfeln?! Walt würfelt. Und bekommt eine drei und eine vier. Walt: Ja! Hurley: Nein! Walt: Du bist dran. Hurley würfelt etwas lustlos und bekommt eine drei und eine sechs. Er knallt den Würfelbecher hart auf den „Tisch“. Walt schnappt ihn sich. Walt: Ist nicht schlimm. Als ich angefangen hab, war ich auch nicht besonders gut. Hurley: Ich hab nicht gerade angefangen. Ich bin mal Siebzehnter bei nem Turnier gewesen. Walt: Siebzehnter ist nicht sehr gut. Hurley: Doch, Siebzehnter ist sehr gut. Er wirft Walt einen finsteren Blick zu. Der wendet sich seinem Würfelbecher zu. Walt: Bitte, zwei Sechsen, zwei Sechsen. Er pustet wieder in den Becher und würfelt. Und bekommt zwei Sechsen. Walt: JA! Hurley: Hör auf, du verarschst mich. Walt: Ich hab Glück. Hurley: Keiner hat so viel Glück. Walt: Mein Dad sagt, ich bin ein richtiger Glückspilz. Hurley: Wirklich? Walt: Nicht Michael -- Brian –mein anderer Dad. Hurley wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Walt erwidert ihn etwas unbehaglich. Walt: Ja, ähm... Er würfelt wieder Walt: Ja! Ja! Hurley steht auf. Walt: Na komm, noch ein Spiel. Doppelt oder nichts. Hurley: Kann nicht. Ich hab nen Termin. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Walt schreit ihm ungläubig nach. Walt: Einen Termin? Hurley: Ja, einen Termin. Walt: Du schuldest mir 20.000 Dollar. Hurley: Wirst du schon kriegen. Hurley verzieht sich. Walt bleibt allein zurück und würfelt noch einmal. SCHNITT. Locke und Boone verfolgen ihre Fährte quer durch den dichten unwegsamen Dschungel Boone: Seit fünfzehn Minuten haben wir kein einziges Zeichen gesehen. Wem oder was folgen wir eigentlich? Locke: Meiner Nase. Boone: Na toll. Locke: Und, Boone, was machst du.. im richtigen Leben? Boone: Ich hab'n Geschäft. Locke: Was für'n Geschäft? Boone: Es hat mit heiraten zu tun. Locke: Hä? Boone: [Klingt verlegen] Meine Mutter hat.. so ne Art Konzern. Martha Stewarts Hochzeitsbedarf. Ich leite eine ihrer Filialen. Locke: Und wer kümmert sich jetzt darum? Boone: [Zuckt mit den Schultern] Schätze das spielt keine Rolle. Sie bleiben kurz stehen. Locke legt Boone eine Hand auf die Schulter. Locke: Bestimmt gibt es Leute, die das können. Vorübergehend. Bonne wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke seinerseits sieht kurz nach oben. Locke: Es fängt gleich an zu regnen. In einer Minute. Boone: In einer Minute. Er starrt Locke ungläubig an. Der zuckt lässig mit den Schultern. Locke: Plus-minus'n paar Sekunden. Du solltest umdrehen, Boone. Geh zurück. Boone: Was? Locke: Seit ner Viertelmeile haben wir keine Fährte. Das Terrain wird gefährlich. Wenn du jetzt gehst, bist du im Camp vor der Dunkelheit. Boone: Und was machst du? Locke: Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Boone: Ich geh nicht zum Camp. Locke: Ich bewundere deinen Mut, aber.. Boone: Ich kehr aber nicht zurück. Locke lächelte zufrieden. Locke: Na gut. Da fängt es an zu regnen, zu gießen. Boone ist mehr als erstaunt. Locke, der etwas hinter ihm steht, schließt die Augen, breitet die Arme aus und legt den Kopf in den Nacken, während der Regen an ihm herunterrinnt. Boone wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke, die Augen geschlossen, lächelt. Dann macht er sich wieder auf den Weg, geht an Boone vorbei. Boone: Lernt man in ner Verpackungsfabrik wie man das Wetter vorhersagt? SCHNITT. Jack und Kate erreichen eine felsige Erhebung inmitten der Bäume. Jack läuft voran und entdeckt das dritte Pflaster. Es ist das "T" Jack: Ich glaube, wir sind richtig. Er hebt das Pflaster auf. Dreht sich zu Kate um. Jack: Wo lang jetzt? Plötzlich klingt ein seltsam quietschendes Geräusch auf. Kate und Jack sehen sich erschrocken um. Jack hört ein Schreien. Es klingt, als käme es von Claire. Augenblicklich rast er los, klettert den felsigen Berg hinauf. Kate: Jack! Jack achtet nicht auf sie, klettert wie besessen so schnell er kann ziemlich steil aufwärst. Der Weg ist mit dichten fleischigen Pflanzen, massiven Wurzeln und schwarzen Steinen übersät. Kate versucht ihm zu folgen, doch der Boden ist uneben und rutschig, und erschöpft wie sie ist, kann sie kaum mit ihm Schritthalten. Kate: Jack, wo willst du hin? Jack! Er dreht sich nur kurz um. Jack: Hast du sie nicht gehört? Kate: Was? Gehört? Wen gehört? Jack klettert weiter. Sieht nicht mehr zu Kate zurück, die sich mit aller Kraft abmüht, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Ihre Hände und Füße rutschen von den Steinen und Wurzeln ab. Sie flucht leise vor sich hin, knurrt und kämpft. Jack ist schon fast oben. Er greift nach einer Wurzel, verpasst sie und rutscht den ganzen Berg wieder herunter. Kate: Jack! Er schlägt hart am Boden auf. Er liegt auf dem Bauch. Auch hier liegen Steine, alles ist matschig und finster. Er dreht sich mühsam herum, hebt den Blick. Und sieht Ethan vor sich stehen. Jack reißt die Augen auf. Ethan tritt dem am Boden liegenden Jack mit dem Fuß auf die Brust und beugt sich zu ihm herunter. Ethan: Wenn ihr nicht aufhört, mich zu verfolgen, wird einer von ihnen sterben. Er tritt Jack fest. Jack stöhnt auf vor Schmerz. Ethan: Hast du verstanden? Jack packt Ethans Fuß und stößt ihn von sich. Ethan taumelt rückwärts und fällt in eine Pfütze, rappelt sich unglaublich schnell wieder auf. Auch Jack kommt auf die Beine und holt aus, um Ethan zu schlagen. Ethan kommt ihm zuvor und boxt ihn in Bauch und Gesicht. Wartet einen Moment, bis Jack sich aufgerappelt hat und wieder ausholt. Er trifft ins Leere. Ethan boxt ihm wieder in den Magen. Jack krümmt sich zusammen und geht in die Knie. Ethan: Das war die letzte Warnung. Er tritt ihm hart ins Gesicht. Jack fällt zurück ins Wasser. Er blutet am Mund und bleibt reglos liegen. Rückblick Jack arbeitet im Krankenhaus. Er geht über einen Flur und erblickt seinen Vater, der am anderen Flurende mit einem Mann spricht. Christian Shephard: [Im Hintergrund] Ich verstehe Ihren Schmerz. Und ich, äh, ich verstehe auch, dass Sie glauben, etwas unternehmen zu müssen, aber.. aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir-dass wir alles getan haben, was in unseren Möglichkeiten steht Mann: [Im Hintergrund:] Das kann nicht sein.. Eine Schwester kommt an Jack vorbei. Sie grüßen sich im Vorbeigehen. Andrea: Dr. Shephard. Jack: Andrea. [Ihm fällt etwas ein, und er ruft sie zurück] Andrea... Sie bleibt steht und dreht sich zu ihm um. Jack: Dieser Mann, der mit meinem Vater redet... wer ist das? Andrea: Das ist der Ehemann von ihr. Er droht das Krankenhaus zu verklagen. Damit geht sie weiter. Jack bleibt reglos stehen und wirft seinem Vater einen Blick zu, der dem armen gebrochenen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hat und auf ihn einredet. Mann: Ich lass den Vorfall untersuchen und wenn dabei irgend etwas herauskommt, dann werde ich Sie verklagen. Christian Shephard: Ich weiß, was Sie durchmachen, aber uns trifft keine Schuld. Mann: Es ist so schrecklich.. Jack starrt zu ihnen hinüber. Inselabschnitt Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Jack! Jack!! Sie beugt sich über ihn, ganz aufgelöst und besorgt, legt die Hände an seine Wangen. Jack macht die Augen auf. Kate: Jack. Alles okay? Jack: Wie lang war ich weg? Kate: Ich weiß nicht, ein paar Minuten. Du bist ausgerutscht. Es war so glatt.. Jack: Ethan. Er rappelt sich hastig und mühsam auf. Kate: Wie bitte? Jack: Ethan war hier. Kate: Du bist mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen. Jack: Nein, nein, er war hier. Kate: [Aufgelöst] Du musst aufhören. Der Regen hat alle Spuren weggewaschen. Selbst wenn er hier war, du musst... Jack geht einfach an ihr vorbei und macht sich wieder ans Klettern. Kate: Jack! Jack: Damit kommt er nicht durch. Kate: Wer kommt damit nicht durch?! Sie beeilt sich, um ihn nicht wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren. Jack ist wie von Sinnen. Jack: Nicht nochmal. Rückblick SCHNITT. Jack sitzt an einem Konferenztisch im Krankenhaus. Er hat das Kinn leicht auf seine Hand gestützt und ist ganz in seine Gedanken versunken. Die Stimmen um ihn herum gehen fast an ihm vorbei. Sein Vater unterrichtet den Vorstand über die Vorgänge während der Operation. Christian Shephard: Aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen hatte sie starke innere Blutungen. Dann bemerkten wir, dass ihr Blutdruck weiterhin und immer schneller fiel, und zwar bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Selbstverständlich versuchten wir alles, um sie zu reanimieren, aber durch die Schwere der Verlezungen und die Menge des verlorenen Blutes waren unsere Bemühungen hoffnungslos. Also nach meiner professionellen Meinung, meine Damen und Herren - und etwas anderes kann ich Ihnen nicht geben - war die von mir beschriebene Entwicklung schon als ich gerufen wurde unumkehrbar. Chefarzt: Gut. Danke, Christian. Entschuldigen Sie bitte diese Formalität. Christian Shephard: Aber natürlich. Chefarzt: Eine Kleinigkeit noch. War Ihnen vor der OP bewusst, dass die Patientin schwanger war? Jack reißt die Augen auf. Starrt seinen Vater fassungslos an. Der bleibt völlig cool. Christian Shephard: Selbstverständlich. Der Ehemann hatte in der Notaufnahme den Diensthabenden informiert. Allerdings war die Schwangerschaft noch nicht weit fortgeschritten, so musste unser Hauptaugenmerk auf der Mutter liegen. Chefarzt: Also, dann sind wir hier fertig. Der Bericht geht zu den Akten. Christian Shephard: Okay. Er will schon aufstehen. Auch die anderen halten die Sitzung für beendet. Jack rutscht nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Jack: [Leise und angespannt] Ich muss.. [Er räuspert sich] meine Aussage zurücknehmen. Sein Vater hält inne und wirft ihm einen entsetzen Blick zu. Jack erwidert den Blick, nervös und bedrückt, doch fest entschlossen. Die anderen horchen auf. Jack: Ich bin erst dazu gekommen, als die OP bereits in vollem Gange war. Christian Shephard: [Eindringlich] Jack... Jack fällt jedes einzelne Wort schwer. Seine Stimme ist alles andere als fest. Jack: Eine der Schwestern hatte mich gewarnt, dass.. dass mein Vater die Operation.. unter dem Einfluss.. Christian Shephard: Jack, das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt.. Jack: In dem Moment, als ich den Operationssaal betrat, war mein Vater nicht nur unfähig zu operieren, sondern er hatte auch die Leberarterie der Patientin verletzt, was nach meiner professionellen Meinung.. die Krise ausgelöst und zu ihrem Tod geführt hat. Er sieht zu seinem Vater auf. Fast scheint es, als würden Tränen in seinen Augen stehen. Sein Vater starrt ihn nur an. Inselabschnitt Jack und Kate hasten durch den Dschungel. Es regnet noch immer, und beide sind völlig nass und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Dreck beschmiert. Kate hat ein wenig Vorsprung gewonnen, als sie den Berg hinaufkletterten. Oben angekommen schiebt sie ein paar Blätter beiseite. Und bleibt wie erstarrt stehen. Da hängt Charlie mit einer dicken Wurzel um seinen Hals gewickelt an einem hohen Baum. Die Augen verbunden. Nur noch ein Pflaster an seinem Zeigefinger. Er hängt ganz still und rührt sich nicht. Kate keucht auf. Jack bleibt stehen, doch nur für eine Sekunde Jack: Nein! Er rast zu Charlie hinüber, packt seine Beine, drückt ihn nach oben, will den Druck von seinem Hals nehmen. Jack: [Schreit Kate zu] Du musst ihn losschneiden. Kate holt mit zitternden Fingern Lockes Messer hervor, steckt es sich zwischen die Zähne und beginnt, den Baum hochzuklettern. Jack hat Mühe, Charlie zu halten, denn seine Beine rutschen auf dem aufgeweichten Boden ab. Kate kommt kaum den Baum hinauf. Jack: [Murmelt] Komm, Charlie. Du musst durchhalten. Kate rutscht ein wenig ab, klettert verbissen weiter. Als sie etwas höher ist als Charlie, beugt sie sich vor, hält sich mit einer Hand am Baum fest und streckt die andere mit dem Messer nach der dicken Wurzel aus. Doch ihr Arm ist zu kurz. Kate: Ich komm nicht ran! Komm näher! Jack schiebt Charlie etwas näher an Kate heran. Jetzt kommt sie an, doch nur knapp und arbeitet fieberhaft, um Charlie runterzukriegen. Es gelingt ihr, die Wurzel durchzuschneiden. Charlie fällt auf Jack herunter. Kate klettert wieder nach unten. Jack legt Charlie auf den Rücken und hockt über ihm, reißt ihm hastig den Wurzelstrick und die Augenbinde ab. Charlies Augen sind ganz rot gerändert. Jack prüft seine Pupillen und seine Atmung. Jack: Er atmet nicht. Er streckt Charlies Kopf zurück und beginnt hastig mit der Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Kate geht neben Charlie auf die Knie und nimmt zitternd seine reglose Hand in ihre. Jack atmet wieder ein. Beginnt mit Herzdruckmassage. Jack: Na los, atme. [Lauter] Atme Charlie, na los. [Brüllt ihn an] Atme! Komm schon! Er arbeitet wie von Sinnen, horcht auf Charlies Atmung, doch da ist nichts zu hören, und macht sich wieder an die Herzdruckmassage. Jack: Komm schon... Keine Reaktion. Kate fängt an zu weinen. Jack: Na mach schon. Na mach schon!... Mach schon. Doch nichts ändert sich. Charlie liegt leblos und still. Kate zittert am ganzen Körper. Kate: Jack... Jack ignoriert sie und hört nicht einen Moment auf, Charlies Herz zu massieren. Kate: Jack. Verzweifelt schlägt Jack Charlie mit der Faust auf den Brustkorb. Jack: Komm schon, Charlie! Komm schon! Komm schon! Komm schon, Charlie!! Kate kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Sie steht auf, taumelt ein paar Schritte zur Seite, schlägt eine Hand vors Gesicht, krümmt sich zusammen und weint immer heftiger. Jack arbeitet verbissen weiter und weiter. Will nicht aufgeben. Kann nicht aufgeben. Jack: Komm schon! Komm schon!! Er schlägt wieder mit der Faust auf Charlies Brust. Hart und mit all seiner Kraft. Jack: Komm schon, Charlie! Komm schon! Komm schon! Kate dreht sich wieder zu ihm um, verzweifelt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Kate: Jack... Jack: Komm schon. Sie packt seinen Arm, will, dass er aufhört. Doch Jack hört nicht auf. Kate: Jack... Jack... Jack [Erstickt] Jack, er ist... Jack hör auf! Er ist... Jack hält inne, setzt sich atemlos zurück und starrt auf Charlie hinunter. Kate kniet neben ihm und weint. Jack starrt auf Charlie hinunter. Kate streckt die Arme nach ihm aus, will ihn trösten, auch wenn sie sich selbst kaum halten kann. Kate: [Weinend] Jack.. ist ja gut. Schon gut. Ist ja gut. Jack schluchzt einmal und stößt Kates Hände heftig von sich. Jack: Nein! Er stößt Kate noch einmal weg und beugt sich wieder über Charlie. Kate: Nein, Jack! Jack! Und fängt wieder an, Charlie auf die Brust zu schlagen. Heftig. Mit der Faust. Kate weint laut auf. Jack: Komm schon. Das ist zu viel für Kate. Sie schreit ihn weinend an. Kate: Hör auf! Doch Jack hört nicht auf. Er schlägt Charlie auf die Brust. Jack: Komm doch! Kate: [Verzweifelt] Oh mein Gott! Jack: Komm doch! Komm schon! Da holt Charlie keuchend Luft. Kate zuckt zusammen und erstarrt. Jack start Charlie an und kann es nicht fassen. Charlie hustet und keucht und kann kaum atmen. Aber er atmet. Er versucht sich aufzusetzen. Kate und Jack helfen ihm. Charlie hustet lange und gequält. Kate lacht und weint gleichzeitig. Jack: Ja... nur atmen, versuch zu atmen. Charlie hustet und keucht. Jack: Einfach atmen. Tief einatmen. Tief einatmen, ja. Er zieht Charlie in seinen Schoß und hält ihn fest. Charlie hustet. Kate lächelt Jack unter ihren Tränen an. Jack sieht auf Charlie hinunter. Und lächelt. Jack: Okay, okay... Charlie keucht noch immer. Jack hält ihn fest. Und Kate hält seine Hand. SCHNITT. Sie sind wieder zurück in der Höhle. Jack geht mit einem Becher zu Kate und Charlie hinüber, gibt ihn Kate. Sie sitzt neben Charlie. Der hat eine Decke um die Schultern geschlungen, sitzt ganz still, starrt mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und rührt sich nicht. Walt: [Im Hintergrund] Dad! Auch Michael ist zurück. Walt läuft zu ihm hinüber und umarmt ihn heftig. Walt: Sie haben Charlie zurückgebracht. Aber seit er wieder hier ist hat er kein Wort gesagt. Walt deutet zu den Dreien hinüber. Michael folgt seinen Blick, sieht Kate, die sanft die Decke um Charlies Schulter zurechtrückt. Charlie starrt weiter vor sich hin. Michael: Haben sie Claire gefunden? Er sieht zu Hurley hinüber. Der schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf. Michael sieht wieder zu Charlie hinüber. Jack untersucht vorsichtig die Verletzungen an Charlies Hals, der von blauen Flecken und Quetschspuren übersät ist. Er drückt sachte darauf. Jack: [Sanft] Tut das weh? Charlie antwortet nicht. Jack: Kannst du gut atmen? Charlie sagt kein Wort. Jack: Charlie ... du musst mit mir reden. Wir werden gleich morgen früh wieder losgehen und nach Claire suchen. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Wenn du mir irgend etwas sagen kannst über... falls du dich erinnerst, wo ihr langegangen seid oder.. wenn du was gehört oder gesehen hast.. Charlie: [Tonlos] Ich habe nichts gesehen ... nichts gehört. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. An gar nichts. Jack wirft ihm einen langen Blick zu. Charlie: Claire... Jack: Was? Charlie: Sie wollten nur sie. Jack: "Sie"? Ich... Charlie: Alles was sie wollten war Claire. SCHNITT. Kate kniet über dem Quellwasserbecken und holt sich etwas Wasser, als Shannon von hinten auf sie zukommt. Shannon: [Im Hintergrund, ganz besorgt] Sie sind noch nicht wieder da. Kate sieht zu ihr auf, steht auf und macht ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Kate: Sie haben irgendwo ihr Nachtlager aufgeschlagen. [Sie lächelt beruhigend] Wenn dein Bruder mit irgend jemandem sicher ist, dann mit Locke. Shannon erwidert ihren Blick zweifelnd. Boone: [Im Hintergrund] Haben wir uns verlaufen? Es regnet immer noch. Boone und Locke bahnen sich trotz Einbruch der Nacht ihren Weg durch den finsteren Dschungel. Locke: Nein, Boone, haben wir nicht. Boone: Tschuldige, es ist nur... ich verstehe nicht, wie du immer noch der Fährte folgen kannst. Wir sollten zurückgehen, Mann. Locke: Kannst du es nicht fühlen? Boone: Was denn fühlen? Locke: Es. Boone: Alle klar, John, ich dreh um und geh zurück. Locke: Ganz wie du willst. Er wendet sich ab, um weiterzugehen. Boone hält inne, wirft einen zögernden Blick zurück in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen sind. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Boone. Boone sieht zu Locke hinüber. Der hält seine Taschenlampe hoch. Locke: Du brauchst die dringender als ich. Er wirft sie ihm zu, doch sie gleitet Boone aus den Fingern und fällt zu Boden. Landet mit einem dröhnend metallenen Aufprall am Boden. Boone und Locke tauschen einen erschrockenen Blick, knien sich dann nieder, um den Boden zu untersuchen. Boone hebt die Taschenlampe auf und starrt Locke an. Boone: Was ist das? Locke holt sein Messer heraus, wischt Zweige und Blätter weg, tippt mit seiner Messerspitze auf den Boden. Es klingt verdächtig nach hartem schwerem Metall. Locke: Stahl. Boone: Kann das ein Teil des Flugzeugs sein... irgendein Wrackteil? Locke klopft den metallenen Boden an drei verschiedenen Stellen ab. Sie alle klingen gleich... hohl. Beide machen sich daran, mehr von Buschwerk und Dreck wegzuwischen und legen eine leicht gewölbte Stahlplatte von nicht auszumachender Größe frei. Boone: Was ist das? Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke: Das werden wir jetzt herausfinden. Sie wischen weiter eifrig über den Boden. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1